


friends & enemies

by Rosse



Series: Assorted Character Drabbles of IDFK [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse/pseuds/Rosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"fire spews out and you follow it up with your own gust of wind, burning everything around your sworn enemy and he protects himself with a pulsing chakra barrier."</p><p>long remembered things and forgotten friends. second person. i really haven't got a clue okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends & enemies

snake  
ram  
monkey  
boar  
horse  
tiger

fire spews out, burning up the world before you and a gust of wind from behind turns the fireballs into an inferno. despite your distance from the propelled flames, you jump and instinctively draw a hand to your hair.

(that bastard, he sliced the ends right off with that jutsu.)

nothing burned and you prepare a series of explosives and senbon - not your favourite weapon, but you ran out of kunai three days ago while trapped deep in kusa's marshes for the second stage of the exams - while your teammate calmly slams his hands on the branch of the tree you both balance on and covers you both with a barrier.

(when the hell did he learn that?)

the suna team - you can't help but notice how disparate they are (the shy boy who looks around nervously and tries to relay messages and strategy to the two girls who blaze in two very different ways - like fire and electricity) and how their attacks just don't co-ordinate _quite_ right - try to dispel the barrier but indiscriminate blasts of lightning and puppetry aren't going to be quite enough to destroy the pulsing chakra that protects you both.

(though he looks like he's about to pass out from chakra depletion.)

shy boy - you've forgotten his name - shifts his fingers together and forms three seals and _shit_ where is tsunade? you grit your teeth but a spark of lightning under the kid's feet shakes him out of his attempts to attack and washes across the field, sparking and cracking like wildfire and all three of them are caught before they can move the chakra to their feet and tsunade barrels out of the earth with a fist that could obliterate the entire place if she felt like putting more chakra into it.

(he gasps with relief when he drops the barrier.)

you fling senbon covered in explosives around them as the electricity leaves their body and tsunade uses a little more chakra to envelope them in an earthen crater just to be on the safe side.

**"we give, we give!"**

you turn to him and grin and he just collapses bonelessly into air, using his legs to remain hooked on the branch as he flips upside down, the slightest quirk upturned on his lips.

(he doesn't have a name. _he doesn't_.)

 

  
snake  
ram  
monkey  
boar  
horse  
tiger

fire spews out and you follow it up with your own gust of wind, burning everything around your sworn enemy and he protects himself with a pulsing chakra barrier.

you ignore the way his hair whips in the wind, the knifeblade quirk of his lips. you remind yourself that your teammate died years ago, that orochimaru **is not him** and any similarity is just your overactive imagination. you ignore the fact that all these jutsu are old remembered strategy, tell yourself it's another coincidence like the way they both have the same night-black hair and glittering eyes, and throw a bunch of explosive kunai.

(you always liked kunai better.)


End file.
